


Step

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not really Eliot, The Waughlem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: It's Eliot's last moments inhabiting the Waughlem, and as always, his thoughts are on Quentin.





	Step

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little throwaway drabble I wrote this afternoon. Enjoy!

Step

Drabble: Eliot’s final moments in the golem’s body ("Plan B") 

 

Deadly magic bloomed between the redheaded woman’s fingers, magic meant to kill.

Whether Eliot gave any conscious thought to the living clay his mind inhabited or not, he couldn’t say, because his thoughts were jammed with the knowledge that Quentin was standing directly in the path of the magician banker’s enchanted weaponry. The light flared and Eliot took a step, spreading his arms outward to give Quentin as much coverage as possible. The energy sliced into the golem body and arterial blood, surprisingly thick and red, squirted up in an arc. Eliot watched it fountain, the golem’s body nearly severed on the diagonal, and his knees buckled before he could turn to see if Quentin was unharmed.

 As Eliot fell to the floor, a babble of voices filled his ear. He was vaguely aware of Kady knocking the banker woman to the floor nearby. She was yelling at them to come on a moment later as Eliot laid there, feeling the golem’s blood drain away through his good suit and spread out onto the floor.

 It was almost painless.

 But then Quentin’s face swam into his fading line of sight, contorted with anxiety and fear but blessedly unharmed, and his nerves stopped screaming.

  _Thank God_.

 “But … about …” Eliot watched Quentin’s lips move as his hand reached down and plucked the gold bar from his numb hand. Eliot tried to blink as his view of Quentin slowly began to shiver apart, the edges losing their definition, but the golem body was nearly drained and refused to cooperate. Eliot felt his consciousness slowly begin to untether from the golem and he didn’t fight it, seeing the memories of their shared history in Quentin’s tear-filled dark eyes: their first meeting outside Brakebills, the night Quentin moved into the Physical Kids cottage, the long nights talking and drinking, the taste of himself on Quentin’s sticky lips that one impossible night they’d shared together with Margo. Quentin’s hand reached toward him and then Penny shouted something and he was gone—gone, but safe and whole and unharmed.

 Eliot took this knowledge and let go, taking another step toward a vast white expanse where Margo, Fen, and Fillory waited.


End file.
